Yuri Kozukata
'Yuri Kozukata '''is one of the main protagonists of ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water. Profile When Yuri was younger, her family all died in a traffic accident, leaving her the only survivor. As a result of the accident, she was left with the ability to see ghosts, or often referred to as the "Sixth Sense" in the series. She visited a doctor, and they stated she was cured, but shortly after, she started to have the visions again. Yuri went to Mount Hikami and attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, but was stopped at the last minute by Hisoka Kurosawa. The two became close, and Yuri eventually ended up living with Hisoka in her antiques store, Kurosawa Antiques. In the first chapter, Hisoka and Yuri go to Mikomori Onsen to search for a photo album Ren Hojo is interested in, and Hisoka instructs Yuri on how to use the Camera Obscura and her shadow reading to find the album. They retrieve the photo album, but on their way out of the house, Yuri is attacked by a ghost and has to fend it off with the camera. Hisoka apologizes for bringing Yuri with her on the mission. Soon after, Hisoka herself disappears on Hikami-yama. In Hisoka's absence, Fuyuhi Himino comes to Kurosawa Antiques, requesting help in finding her friend Haruka Momose, who has gone missing on the mountain. Yuri says Hisoka is away, and Fuyuhi decides to go to the mountain herself. Deciding she had no choice but to follow her, Yuri sets out to the mountain as well. She finds Hisoka's Camera Obscura floating in the water of the river, using it to fend off hostile ghosts while looking for Fuyuhi. She eventually finds her near Katashiro Shrine, claiming that Haruka is on this mountain. As the two are leaving the mountain together, Yuri spots Hisoka's glass bead washed up of the river's shore. When she tries to pick it up, she sees a vision of Hisoka walking in a lake shrouded by fog. When Hisoka looks into the water, a ghost lunges at her and pulls her under, and her Camera Obscura floats downstream. Yuri is attacked by her mangled yūrei, and she has to fend it off with the camera. On her way trip through the forest, Yuri encounters many bodies of Nuregarasu No Miko falling from the small waterfall into Misogi-ga-fuchi. She flees the mountain. Despite her failed effort to save Fuyuhi, Yuri continues to look for Haruka. Looking into Hisoka's missing person files, she finds a Yosuga for Haruka. She returns to Shirazu no Mori, to the Katashiro Shrine, and finds her in the Womb Cave. This time, they both return to the shop safely. Haruka thanks Yuri for saving her on the mountain, but claims she can still hear Fuyuhi singing somewhere nearby. Haruka sneaks out at night, lured back to Hikami-yama by Fuyuhi's hostile spirit. Meanwhile, Yuri is still determined to find Hisoka and any others she can find. Next, she goes to look for Miu Hinasaki, and finds her in a black box on Kakure-no-miya. Both return to the shop, and Yuri attemps to learn more about Miu while she's sleeping by using her shadow reading skills, but Miu quickly realizes what she's doing, and turns back the ability on Yuri. Miu views Yuri's memories about the traffic accident, and her supernatural experiences that frightened her so badly. Yuri continues to search for Hisoka. She makes it as far as Higan Lake, but as she walks out into the water, a thick fog covers the area, as Ouse Kurosawa, a powerful cursed spirit, appears and forces Yuri to abandon the search. That night the mountain "rumbles", and a strangle phenomena manifests at the shop. Now, Yuri herself is spirited away, and it's up to Miu to find her. She finds Yuri waking out into the waters of Higan Lake once more, and Miu chases after her, snapping Yuri out of her trance. The incident prompts strong memories in both of them: Miu is reminded of when her mother, Miku Hinasaki, left her, and Yuri of how Hisoka saved her from the suicide attempt. Once again, Ouse manifests and pursues them, and hinders their progress. Yuri realizes she must look for another way to save Hisoka. On their way back out of the mountain in the Mt. Hikami Cable Car, Miu and Yuri start to talk. Miu explains why she has been able to see "things other people can't see", and Yuri remarks, though she's not afraid of ghosts, she's afraid of being left alone. Eventually Yuri ventures into the Minakami Shrine, accessible only via boat in Kakure-no-miya, and there she finally finds Hisoka, entombed in a strange black box. Hisoka, possessed by the spirit of a shrine maiden, tries to convince Yuri to leave without her, as she wants to stay and be a sacraficial pillar. Yuri saves her, and by using her shadow reading abilities, learns about Hisoka's guilt about being unable to rescue a girl from suicide years before. Both return to Kurosawa Antiques, and Yuri makes Hisoka a cup of tea; a scene similar to the aftermath of Yuri's own suicide attempt. Even though Hisoka has been rescued, Yuri feels uneasy, like she still has some unfinished business on Mt. Hikami. The next day, she returns to Minakami Shrine and inspects a door she couldn't the day before with Hisoka, and finds herself standing in the Black Lake, the border between the world of the living and the world of the dead. There, Ouse Kurosawa is waiting for her, and the final boss battle begins. Good Ending Yuri uses her "Kagemi" to glimpse at Ouse's memory. Watching how Ouse's final moments played, Yuri starts to hug her, crying in sympathy for the shrine maiden's pain as Ouse herself releases her own tears. With the curse lifted from her, Ouse regains her beautiful form and disappears into the sea to the Underworld. The black water (Yomi) is then sucked into a water-hole, the curse on the mountain finally lifting. Yuri then finds herself on a beach with the sun shining in front of her and hears Hisoka, who is standing behind her, call her name. Yuri turns her head to look at Hisoka, with a tear streaking down her face before wearing a smile. If player obtain this ending, a post-credit scene is played after staff roll. Bad Ending Yuri jumps off a cliff to her death with the main antagonist, Ouse Kurosawa, lifting the curse. Hisoka Kurosawa tries to stop her, but before she can, Yuri jumps, and Hisoka is left in tears at the cliff edge. Which post-credit scene does not appear. Other Appearances Yuri appears as an Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When summoned, she uses her Camera Obscura to take pictures of the other fighters. If she is successful, the fighter will be stunned, and take minor damage even after they are freed. Yuri also appears as an Ace-class Spirit. She grants slumber immunity to the user.Category:Fatal Frame characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Assist Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Third party characters